


It's Electric

by what_should_i_post_here



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Condoms, M/M, Oral Sex, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_should_i_post_here/pseuds/what_should_i_post_here
Summary: Mikey works on learning to control his newly acquired powers in the best way.(Slight "When Worlds Collide" spoiler)





	It's Electric

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite part of the new TMNT special was Mikey's electrical powers so I decided to write a smutty story about it because I am tcest trash hehehehe

"Hey, Leo!" Mikey waved to his brother who had just walked into the room.

The blue-banded turtle gave a quick wave before sitting down and searching the couch cushions.

"Mikey, where's the remote?"

"Not sure, bro," He admitted. "I got in here just before you did."

"Well, can you help me find it, then?" Leo asked, his searching becoming more frantic. "There's a really important news story coming on that Karai wants me to watch."

"Chill out, dude," Mikey said calmly, entertwining his fingers and stretching out his hands, palms forward, until his knuckles cracked. "I totally got this."

Leo raised an eye ridge curiously, when Mikey then pointed his index finger straight at the television and **ZAP**! The screen came on, flicking onto the news channel.

Little sparks remained circling the TV set for a moment before disappearing.

Leo turned his head from the screen to look at his brother. He frowned. "Mikey, you have to be careful with that!"

"You're welcome," The younger turtle smirked.

"I'm serious, Mikey," Leo continued. "We agreed you could keep those powers as long as you used them properly. The electrical dampening cannon made by the Utrom is still in Donnie's lab and we _will_ use it on you if need be."

"It's all good, bro."

"Have you even been practicing using your newly acquired electrical powers?"

"By practicing do you mean coming up with a cool new nickname to call myself?"

Leo sighed, obviously annoyed. "Haven't you been training with April and Casey?"

"By...training do you mean shooting at the empty soda can targets Casey set up in the tunnels?"

"Mikey!"

"I promise I will work on it, Leo," Mikey held up his hands defensively. "Or should I say...Piz _ZAP_ will work on it."

Leo blinked.

"No?" Mikey questioned. "Okay, okay, what about _Michelectrico_?"

The leader gave a sympathetic chuckle, causing Mikey to slump down. "It's a work in progress."

"Let me know how it turns out," He gave a soft smile, patting his brother's thigh, before turning to the television.

They sat there in silence for a bit, just the quiet sound of the TV going, when Leo's lingering hand started rubbing up and down, his finger tracing invisible shapes on Mikey's upper leg.

A tingle went through the orange-banded turtle. He looked over at his brother. "You trying to start something, Leo?"

"What?" He replied absently. He glanced at his hand, quickly removing it from his brother's thigh. "Sorry."

"Don't be," Mikey smiled. "It felt good." He crawled up onto the couch, walking on his knees over to his brother.

"Mikey, stop," Leo insisted, placing a hand on his brother's chest.

"Why?" Mikey pouted. "We haven't been together in weeks."

"There's a reason for that."

Mikey frowned. "What, you're saying you've been avoiding me _on purpose_?"

"Your new powers are very unstable, Mikey," Leo said. "And you just admitted you haven't really been progressing to keep them under control. Being intimate with each other is just not the smartest course of action right now."

"Are you saying you don't...want me?" Mikey said in a hushed voice, his lips right at Leo's ear.

Despite his best efforts, a shiver passed through Leo's body. "Of course I do. And once you've maintained better control over your powers, I would very much like to be with you again."

"You don't have to wait," Mikey said, his voice low. "I'm already here."

"Mikey," Leo choked out, as his brother's fingers began walking up his arm. "P-please."

"Please what, Leo?"

"Please do-" Before he could finish, Mikey's lips pressed against Leo's cutting off sentence, swallowing his words.

Leo groaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around his brother, ultimately giving in.

Mikey chuckled in his throat and opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. But just as his tongue touched Leo's... **zzzZAP**!

The leader pulled away from the kiss with a loud yelp. " _Shell_ , Mikey, that really hurt!"

"Sorry, sorry!"

Leo held his tongue between two fingers, trying to dull the pain. He could almost feel his heartbeat in the recently shocked appendage.

He frowned. "Thee, Mikey? Thith ith ethacly..." He stopped for a moment, releasing the hold on his tongue. He cleared his throat. "This is exactly what I was talking about."

"I am really sorry, bro," Mikey apologized again. "Look, don't even worry about it. We just won't kiss." He leaned forward, tilting his head slightly, intending to nip at Leo's neck when his brother pushed him back.

"No, Mikey," Leo said, firmly. "No more."

"Fine!" Mikey gave a hard pout, crossing his arms. They sat quietly for a moment, a commercial filling the silence. Then he stood up. "Think I'm just gonna turn in. Night, Leo."

"Mikey, wait," Leo sighed. "Look, you don't have to leave. Just...stay and watch some TV with me."

"No offense, bro," He started. "But I'd rather not watch some stupid news story."

"Then we'll watch something else," He tried. "I can just ask Karai about it later." Another pause. "Please?"

Mikey rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright. Don't get all beggy on me."

He sat down and Leo grinned, switching it to a channel that was playing a late-night cartoon Mikey was particularly fond of.

They watched together for a bit when Leo let out a yawn, resting his head on Mikey's shoulder.

The younger turtle grinned mischievously and carefully wrapped an arm around his brother. The small action didn't seem to bother Leo, so he went one step further, dragging a finger up and down Leo's left arm.

The leader hummed quietly in response, snuggling closer to his brother.

Mikey's smile grew. "You like that, Leo?"

Leo gave what sounded like a very tired "mhm" in reply, his eyes barely open.

"Bet this'll feel better," He almost whispered, carefully moving Leo off him. Then, gently grasping his brother's shoulders, he slowly guided Leo down, carapace first, onto the couch.

His hands slowly moved down his brother's arms. He could feel the electric pulse in his palms, radiating at the tips of his fingers.

It was light, though, and he used it to his advantage, tracing just the scutes of Leo's plastron.

He imagined the feeling had a positive effect, perhaps similar to a soft vibrator gliding over him, as Leo moaned quietly.

His hands stopped at Leo's hips, palms resting at his sides. That was the easy part. What Mikey wanted to do next required a much more careful approach.

He leaned down, hovering over Leo's slightly bulging slit. Breathing out carefully, he pressed his lips to it.

The slit widened a bit, but he still remained hidden. Mikey pulled away, kissing and nipping around the area, his hands gliding down to Leo's upper thighs.

After a few more kisses, Leo dropped down. Mikey wrapped a hand carefully around the member and pumped slowly.

Then came the hard part. The orange-banded turtle breathed out slowly, his eye ridge furrowing in intense concentration.

After all, it was his tongue that ruined everything earlier. It was his tongue that had caused Leo to pull back from him in obvious pain.

Mikey couldn't really feel it. Maybe when he first acquired the powers he felt something, but now they just felt natural to him.

Opening his mouth, Mikey swallowed down just the head of his brother's cock.

"Mikey!" Leo yelped, sitting upright. "What did I-"

"Shhh..." He pulled off, quieting his brother.

"But Mikey-"

"I'll be careful, Leo, please," Mikey pleaded. "Just think of this as...training."

Leo blinked and Mikey was certain he convinced him. He had said something similar when he and his brothers first started being intimate with each other and tried to include Leo in on their fun. Leo could never resist training of any kind.

"Alright, just...just go slow."

Grinning, Mikey turned his attention back to his brother's now hard cock. He wrapped his lips around it again, taking in almost half into his warm mouth.

Then, concentrating again, he stuck his tongue out and ran it along the underside.

Leo moaned, encouraging Mikey to continue. He bobbed his head up and down, his tongue lapping around the pulsating skin.

Unfortunately, while his powers kept clear from his tongue this time, they seemed to be radiating more strongly in his hands. Mikey tried to use it to his advance, like before and dragged them down Leo's legs.

Again, it brought on a positive reaction, as Leo churred beneath him.

"Oh, Mikey," He moaned. "That feels _sooo_ good. Weird, but good."

"What does it feel like?" He asked, curiously.

"Like..." Leo paused, shivering slightly. "You know that pop rock candy April sometimes brings us?"

Mikey nodded.

"Kinda like that," Leo chuckled awkwardly at his strange comparison. "But instead of just popping in our mouth, it's popping...everywhere."

The younger turtle giggled. "So you're saying when I do this..." He wrapped a hand around Leo's cock, allowing his hands to radiate at a calm pulse. "It feels like someone just dipped your dick in Pop Rocks?"

Leo blushed, clearly embarrassed. "Look, you're the one who asked..."

Mikey chuckled again, running the tip of his finger up his brother's cock, swirling it over the leaking head. He brought the wet finger to his mouth, slowly licking off the precum, then continued to blow his brother.

Honestly, Leo couldn't have come up with a better similarity. Comparing Mikey's powers to a candy was surprisingly arousing for the jokester.

Curiously, Mikey moved his powers around so they radiated up towards his mouth. He was careful, though. He didn't want what happened last time to happen again, but he was curious to see if he could get his tongue to bring out the same reaction as his hands.

When he was certain he had steadily controlled his powers, he pressed the wide of his tongue against the underside of Leo's cock, who moaned loudly in response.

" _Mikey!_ Holy...mmmfff!" He churred approvingly, his hands holding his baby brother's head in place as he emptied himself down his throat.

When he was certain Mikey had swallowed everything down, he released his hold and flopped down onto the couch.

The orange-banded turtle giggled leaning up to kiss his brother. Leo met him halfway, placing his hands on his brother's cheeks and hungrily attacking his lips.

"Hope you're up for a second round."

"Hmm?" Leo mumbled, tiredly.

"Don't you wanna fuck me, Leo?" Mikey whispered, licking down his brother's neck. "Or do I get to top tonight?"

Leo's eyes opened wide. "You really want to...?"

"Uh yeah, duh," He paused. "Why, what's wrong?"

Leo's eyes snapped back to his brother. "Nothing. Just...hang on a second. I'll be right back."

Confused, Mikey slumped down, watching as his older brother headed towards Donnie's lab. When he returned, he was carrying a small bottle of lube and...a condom?

"What up, bro?" Mikey frowned. "You suddenly consider my powers to be like a disease or something?"

"No, of course not," Leo said. "I'm just taking some precautions, that's all."

"What for?"

"Condoms have rubber in them."

"So?"

"Rubber..." Leo explained. "Is shock resistant."

"Oh," Mikey said, then paused. "Ohhh..."

"It's not that I don't trust you, Mikey," Leo tried, sitting next to his brother. "But this is a lot more intense than a blowjob. I just don't want to be deep inside you when you possibly lose control and..."

"And fry your penis to a crisp?"

"To put it bluntly," Leo laughed.

"I understand," Mikey admitted. "I just really hate those things. I hated when Donnie made us all wear them when we first started doing stuff together, before he realized we didn't even need to."

"I know," Leo said. "I don't like it either. We'll work on it. Training, remember?"

Mikey sighed, but nodded.

"Good," Leo smiled. "Now lie down and spread your legs."

Mikey did as he was told, one leg propping up on the back of the couch while the other was on the floor.

"There's a good boy," Leo cooed approvingly. The sight of his little brother open willingly in front of him had already made him hard again.

"Gonna drop down for me, Mikey?"

Churring softly, Mikey released his cock from its hidden pouch, groaning softly when Leo's fist immediately engulfed it.

The leader pumped him to full hardness before letting go, causing Mikey to buck the empty air in protest.

"Patience, little brother," He soothed quietly, popping open the lube and pouring a generous amount on his finger.

He circled around Mikey's puckered entrance for a moment, watching as his brother writhed on the couch. Then, with little warning, he pushed in.

Mikey moaned loudly, wrapping a hand around his own dick and pumping slowly.

Leo followed Mikey's rhythm, moving his finger in and out, in sync with Mikey's pumping hand.

Then Leo pulled out, coated two of his fingers and stuck them back in.

"Oh, Leo, yes!"

Leo chuckled, scissoring his fingers in search of that sweet spot deep inside his little brother. When he found it, Mikey moaned again, pressing back against his brother's fingers.

Leo didn't have time to enjoy his victory, however, because as soon as he touched Mikey's prostate, an electrical current shot out from his body, sending the waves right through Leo.

Leo pulled out quickly, but carefully, and shook the pain from his hand. It was only a slight shock, similar to accidentally touching a faulty outlet, but it still took a moment for Leo to recover.

"You alright, Leo?" Mikey asked, propping himself up on his elbows. His vision was still a little hazy.

"I'm fine," He said, giving a small, reassuring smile. He shook his hand again, waiting until the ache was only a dull tingle, then grabbed for the condom.

He opened the small package, then stretched the material over his hard member. After carefully lubing himself up, he got up on his knees, placing himself just at Mikey's entrance.

"You ready?"

Mikey nodded.

Leo breathed out. _I really hope this works_ , He thought, as he began to push in.

Even through the thin rubbery latex, Leo could feel Mikey's warm heat engulfing him and he sighed. It had been too long since he had been with Mikey, he almost forgot how amazing he felt. So tight, even though he was more of a bottom, like Donnie.

After fulling sheathing himself inside his brother, he waited a moment before pulling almost all the way out and then pushing back in.

Mikey shivered beneath him. "Leo..."

He pulled out again then thrust back in, this time hitting Mikey's prostate. He could feel the electricity brought on by the action, but thanks to the material of the condom, it was nothing more than a tickle.

That was definitely something Mikey was going to have to work on, though, if he ever wanted to have sex with his brother's without the use of condoms.

It wasn't until Mikey let out a low whimper that Leo realized he hadn't been moving. To make up for lost time, he started pumping in and out of his brother faster.

"Leo, oh god, Leo _YES_!" Mikey shouted, pumping his cock in sync with Leo's hard thrusts. He came then, splashing all over their plastrons.

As always, he tightened around Leo's cock, causing the leader to groan. Leo could feel the electrical current much more strongly now, but now it only spurred him on. He pumped through the amazing, new feeling, and came with an impressive shout of his little brother's name.

Breathing hard, Leo collapsed onto Mikey. The orange-banded turtle wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head, sending a tiny jolt through Leo's body.

He shook slightly at the feeling.

"Sorry."

"It's okay," Leo smiled, turning his head to kiss his brother squarely on the lips. "It's definitely gonna take some getting used to, but it's worth it. You're worth it." He kissed him again.

"Gee, Leo," Mikey gave a small laugh. "Didn't know you were such a sappy turtle."

"I know," He blushed, smiling. " _Shocking_ , isn't it?"


End file.
